thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Faces, Strange and Secret
Faces, Strange and Secret is a blog created by alliterator for others to submit creepypastas based upon The Fears. It can be read here. Creepypastas range from being based upon a single fear to multiple. Sometimes a creepypasta based on elements of the mythos will be created too, such as one featuring Jester and another referencing the Topography Genera Center. Most Fearbloggers and members of the Fear Mythos forum have taken an interest in the creation of creepypastas for the blog. So far it has been well-used with over one hundred creepypastas already created. Creepy Pastas by Fear are listed as follows: The Archangel *A Brother's Gift *Suicide Is Painless *Groundwater *Amen *A Eulogy for God The Brute ''' *Gunsmoke '''The Burning Bride *A Lesson The Black Dog *The Confession *Foxhunt *What They Don't Know *The Truth Will Set You Free The Blind Man *Acrostic for the Archive *Blind Man's Bluff *Holes *The First Man You Remember *An Outside Perspective *Anthology *Just a Chat *Time Travel The Choir *Slip ups *It's All Over But The Crying *Whispers of Mutiny *Hunger *Echoes *Writer's Block *Can You Please Read the Minutes? The Cold Boy *Chatlog *Doctor Foster *month of ice *The Kingdom He Saw: A Poem *A Happy Place *Christmas Tree - part of The Continuity Verse *Retribution *Cold-Hearted Boy - Part of the Seeing World The Convocation *The Scarecrow *The Witch of Gatlinburg *A Feast For Crows *Gravity Ends The Dying Man *Let Me In *Nothing But Lies Here - crosses over with In Death He Bleeds Into The River *Let Me Out EAT *The Package - Part of Topography Genera *Wet Dreams - Part of Topography Genera *The Odd Patient - Part of Topography Genera *Waking Up - Part of Topography Genera *Smoking Break *Need You Like Water In My Lungs *A Little Spot of Sunshine *Everything the Same *The Ballerinas of Versiansa - pre-apocalypse Rapture story *Eaten - Part of the Seeing World *Reading in the Bathtub The Eye *The Eye *Health Insurance *An Unbroadcast PSA The Empty City *Newspaper Clipping *The Way Is Opened Below (Watch Your Step) *The Cage *The Last The Grotesque ''' *Wake Up - Part of Topography Genera *Visions of a Dream Half-Remembered *The Sandman - part of The Continuity Verse *Small Dreams '''The Intrusion *Stephanie and Jacob *Under the Skin The Manufactured Newborn *Baby Doll *Nerve *Born Again *Organic Components *Filling Gaps The Mother of Snakes *The Monster in the Mirror *Beyond the Mirror *Wish *The Lake The Nightlanders *Peter Pan *Why So Silent? *The Dark Room *Count the Faces in the Dark The Plague Doctor *Fever Ship *Costumes *The Thing Where My Eyes Used to Be *Death's Beacon - pre-apocalypse Rapture story *Disease *Bad Medicine The Quiet *Erosion *Nothing The Rake *Wonder *Incident Interview - includes Zalgo as well The Red Cap *Heart-Shaped Box - crosses over with Notes from the Underground The Slender Man *The Man Who Was Set Free *Silver Bells *Hide and Seek *ALWAYS WATCHING The Smiling Man *Chrysanthemums *Dear Boss *SMILING MAN PROXIES *Embrace the Suck *Unnatural Smile The Unnamed Child *Precious Little Angel *"What's Your Name Little Girl?" *Playtime *The Suicide Note of an Anonymous Mother The Wooden Girl *Sleep Walking *Laughter is the Best Medicine *The Land of Make Believe - part of The Continuity Verse. Includes Candle Cove as well *Letter to Mistress *Dance *Another Evening *Heartstrings Multiple Fears *William Wright - The Choir, The Manufactured Newborn (Part of Topography Genera) *Anxiety - The Plague Doctor, EAT *DeGroot Journals - The Archangel, The Black Dog, The Cold Boy, The Rake, The Slender Man *Take The Sausage Roll and Run - EAT, The Archangel, The Slender Man, The Wooden Girl (Troll Pasta) *Anxiety - EAT, The Plague Doctor *Repeat After Me - EAT, The Convocation, The Plague Doctor *Alouette - The Nightlanders, The Slender Man *Eleven Days in July - The Archangel, The Choir *The Exchange - The Slender Man, The Wooden Girl Creepy Pastas by Fear Candidates are listed as follows:' The Algernon Forest *In Bloom We Grow *Notes Scribbled in a Ripped Page *The Green Man *Tag The Bleeding Tree '''(unknown if it is a Fear of it's own or an extension of the Slender Man) *Forest of Faces '''The Deep (a theoretical Fear) *The One Who Lies Beyond The Ivory Woman *The Street Artist The King in the Mountain *Stone Cold Grip Nobody *Nobody The Shrouded One *The Shrouded One The Vision *Paths Divergent The Woman in the Wind *The Mistral Creepy Pastas by Unexplained Phenomena are listed as follows: The Glitch *The Rag-picker Jack of All *By Any Means *Red Right Hand The Man in Gray *The Man in Gray - part of The Continuity Verse. *Sight Seeing - part of the Seeing World Category:Blogs Category:Creepy Pasta